


Partition

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Other, Prostitution, coopbastian endgame, hooker!sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward encounter with the Anderson brothers leaves Sebastian to question his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous requested Hooker AU on tumblr/previously posted on tumblr. a continuation fic has been planned out, but if there's enough interest, i could possibly make it into a multichapter fic or a 'verse.

It's almost six in the morning when Sebastian is demanded to be out of his client's house before the wife got home from work. Without a word, Sebastian gathers his clothes and sneaks out of the backdoor, a fresh wad of cash in his pants pocket.

Even though this usual client is unfairly rude to him the next morning almost every time, Bas can't really complain when he's handed a good amount of money that lasts him for the next few weeks. And that means less clients he has to deal with.

As he quickly gets dressed behind a bush, Sebastian doesn't think about the previous night. Instead, he's thinking about the bills he'd be able to pay off and the food he'll be able to eat for the month. He tries not to remember how he ended up like this...

He jumps over the back gate, thinking about using whatever cash is left after bills on a well-deserved shopping day, when he sees a car pull up that isn't his client's wife. 

There's nowhere to hide and observe from a safe distance, so like an idiot, Sebastian continues walking down the driveway and doesn't pay attention to the car parking.

"Sebastian?" a quite familiar voice calls out, car doors opening and then closing.

_Fucking hell_. 

Sebastian stops and turns around, hands in his pockets and a rather sheepish smile on his face. "Hey, Blaine," he greets, noticing an unfamiliar but awfully handsome man standing next to his ex-crush. "Long time no see." 

"Yeah...uhmm, is there a reason why you're at my parents' house?"

"Oh, I was...I was looking for _you_  actually," Sebastian tells him, attempting to turn on the charm. "Yeah, I just...I heard you were coming home for semester break, so I just thought it'd be nice to, uhm, drop by and say hey." 

_Don't you just sound like a fucking moron_ , he tells himself, wishing that Blaine still didn't have this kind of affect on him, even after years of not seeing one another. 

"Well--isn't that nice, squirt?" the other man finally speaks up, patting Blaine on the back. "You can never invite too many old friends over for dinner." 

"Uhh, dinner?" Bas can't help but ask, although he's regretting it immediately. 

"Erm, yeah," Blaine says with a bit of hesitance. It's clear that he never planned on inviting Sebastian, and Bas doesn't even blame him. "I invited some of our old pals from Dalton to drop by for dinner tonight," Blaine continues. "You're welcome to come, Sebastian, of course."

Seb wants nothing more than to start sprinting to get away from his dreadfully awkward run-in, but he manages to keep his cool. "I don't know," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I wouldn't want to intrude." 

"You're not intruding at all!" the man exclaims, and then he extends his hand out for Bas to shake. "I'm Cooper, by the way. Cooper Anderson--yes, the one from tv, I know,  _I know_. I can sign your jacket, if you'd like." 

"Uhm..." Sebastian has no idea what Cooper is talking about, but he shakes his hand and he smiles politely. "You can sign something of mine tonight, probably." He adds a wink for good measure and Cooper returns it with a grin. 

Blaine rolls his eyes at the both of them. "Don't mind my brother, it's okay if you haven't heard his name. It's just commercials he's doing right now."

Cooper pinches his side at the comment. "We'll save you a seat, Sebastian, yeah?" he tells him, smiling a bit. "See you tonight." He and Blaine walk over to the house, disappearing inside.

Sebastian has to make himself get out of there finally, his head processing everything that just happened.

He almost got caught. He's always known his client is Blaine's father, but that didn't stop him from seeing him for the money. He definitely didn't know about Cooper, though.

He's probably extremely lucky to have run into Mr. Anderson's sons rather than his wife--she doesn't seem that stupid to figure him out if she saw him walking out from the backyard.

But now Sebastian has to face not only the entire Anderson family, but some of the past Warblers too.

How the fuck is he going to get out of this one?   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation fic previously posted on tumblr.

Cooper storms out of his family's house before he could even sit down for breakfast, no longer wanting to look at his father's sick, sick face. He's pretty sure his mom and Blaine heard all the yelling from upstairs, but they don't seem to have a clue as to  _why_.  _  
_

Well--hopefully his father could tell them himself, because that's certainly not going to be Cooper's responsibility.

He quickly gets into his car and he drives away for a couple of blocks, before he makes himself pull over. 

"Stupid...fucking... _bastard_ ," Cooper says angrily, punching the steering wheel at each word. He feels like absolute shit--he should've told his mom...he should've told her months ago. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, and then he turns his car back on and starts driving towards the Lima Bean without a second thought, mostly out of habit. And although he sure needs something stronger than coffee at the moment, at least Cooper would be in a nice, almost quiet environment to clear his mind. 

After he orders his favorite drink and a couple of chocolate croissants, Cooper heads to his usual table, but a head of quite familiar messy hair catches his eye. 

He hesitates for a bit, but decides that perhaps there is something he could do, that he could somehow  _help_. He isn't going to let a disgusting man like his father get away with this. 

"Sebastian, right?" he greets as he hovers over the boy. "I mean--we just met an hour or two ago, but..." 

Startled, Sebastian looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. With just one look, Cooper could tell that he's just as frustrated as he is...and maybe just a little sad.

"...yeah," he answers. "Hey...Cooper, was it?" 

Cooper gives him a small smile and he gestures towards the empty seat in front of Sebastian, silently asking if he could sit with him. Luckily, Sebastian nods. 

"Look, Sebastian," Cooper starts, but then he realizes what the hell does he want to say to him?  _I know you're sleeping with my dad for money so I think you should stop_ probably wouldn't work.  _  
_

Instead, Cooper reaches into his pocket for his wallet, relieved that he still has quite a bit of cash on him, and he lays a good amount of bills in front of the boy without a word. 

Sebastian, however, doesn't take the money right away. He stares at it, his eyebrow still raised. He then stares at Cooper, looking taken aback at this. Why would he look so offended...? 

"I can open a slot for you in a few weeks," Sebastian finally tells him, slowly reaching for the money and he places it in his jacket. "This isn't even half of what I charge for new clients, but you're lucky you're cute." 

"Wait, what?" Cooper asks. "What are you..." Then it dawns on him.  _Sebastian thinks that money is for his services_. "Oh! Sebastian, I...I--no, that's not..."

"Hey, relax," Sebastian says, immediately replacing his exhausted face with a rather sultry expression. "You don't have to be nervous. The first time can always be awkward, but with me, you'll be ultimately satisfied." 

Horrified at how nonchalant Sebastian can be about his... _work_...Cooper shakes his head. 

"N-no, Sebastian. I'm not asking for...for anything. That money is for you, okay? Just...you can't see my dad anymore, alright?" 

Raising his eyebrow once more, Sebastian takes a sip of his drink before he speaks. "Why should I do that, Cooper? Jealous that I'm getting all of Daddy's attention?"

Cooper gives him a weird look. How can Sebastian act like this? "Are you serious right now? Listen, kid. Clearly my dad is a sick man. I know he has his...affairs--but paying  _you_...he's crossed the line." 

"He crossed that line by cheating on his wife the first time," Sebastian cuts in. "And as long as it pays for college, I think I'm good with sick men like your father."

Cooper shakes his head in disbelief. Although he shouldn't be this surprised at how stubborn this kid is, from what Blaine has told him.

"You...you can't just be okay with this," he tells him. "You have other,  _better_ options that can definitely help pay for school." 

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?" 

"Oh I don't know," Cooper lets out in a rather sarcastic tone, "maybe the  _son_ of your client who's actually worried about you, whom he just met this morning, because he has no idea what his father is capable of?" 

That actually shuts up Sebastian for about a minute or so. Cooper almost wishes he chose better wording, but at least it seems to make Sebastian get lost in thought, as if he's quietly reevaluating his life choices. 

"What else can I do?" Sebastian finally says, his expression changed to a more defeated look. "How else am I going to get good money like that if I stop seeing people?" 

"Get a job," Cooper says simply. "Anything but this, Sebastian. Even if the pay isn't that good, so what? At least you're not...as long as you're not hurt." 

"For Blaine's older brother, I was sure you'd kick my sorry ass." 

They share a bitter laugh, but Sebastian seems to be convinced to get out of his line of work, which made Cooper feel so much better. He's finally done something  _good_ that helped another person. 

The two say their goodbyes. Cooper doesn't see him at dinner that night with Blaine and his old friends, which was disappointing, he has to admit. But he understands the confusing relationship Sebastian has with Blaine, especially with Kurt. He probably didn't want to show up and make things awkward, as if this day alone wasn't awkward enough.

Cooper doesn't see him for a week either. Or even two weeks. He's constantly at the Lima Bean, part of him always craving coffee but he's mostly hopeful to run into Sebastian again--just to see how he's doing, of course.

Maybe Cooper should've asked for his number, or something.

And then sometime during the third week Cooper hasn't seen Sebastian, he makes himself stay at his parent's place to keep his mind occupied on something other than Sebastian. It's the last place he wants to be at, but at least his dad has actually been away on some "business trip" that came up at last minute. 

He attempts to bake while watching Rachel Ray, wondering why his mind has been so stuck on this Sebastian guy for a while, when he hears a peculiar creaking noise coming from upstairs.

Cooper knows for certain he's home alone for the day. His dad is far, far away, probably trying to avoid the confrontation he needs to have with the family. His mom is out shopping with her friends. Blaine is staying over at Kurt's place for a couple of days.

So who the hell is in the house?

Cooper immediately grabs his phone, ready to dial 911. He hears more creaking and he goes towards the stairs, trying to remember where the hell his mom keeps her baseball bat. He slowly walks up the stairs, one step at a time. The odd creaking gets louder and louder the closer he gets to the second floor. 

When he's finally on the second floor, there is loud creaking and...moaning? Is Blaine actually here with Kurt, thinking they have the whole house to themselves?

Or did someone sneak in here  _to have sex_? 

Cooper follows the rather disturbing noises and it finally brings him to his parent's room. He feels sick, but scared at the thought that some fucking weird strangers broke in just to fuck. 

Cooper hopes to god they're not armed, but he takes a deep breath and opens the door with such force that it really startles the pair going at it in his parent's bed.

" _If you don't get the fuck out, I'm calling the fucking police!_ " Cooper yells, before he actually gets a good look at the pair.

"Cooper, wait!" one of them exclaims, their voice familiar. "I-I can explain, please!"

"Fuck you, you better get out!" Cooper shouts, but when his eyes finally get adjusted to the darkness, he can see who are the two cowering on the other side of the bed.

It's his father...with Sebastian. 

_What the fuck_. 


End file.
